Never Would I
by writerchick13
Summary: Draco/Hermione fluff. Sometimes the person you swore to hate forever, is the one you end up loving unconditionally. Read and Review please, thanks bunches! Rated T to be safe.


**Draco Hermione fluff for you guys, a tribute for all the unlikely pairings out there. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Did you honestly think it was? Shame on you…**

Never Would I

I rolled over, and smiled. Draco was asleep next to me, arm hanging off the bed, mouth slightly open. His usually perfect hair was a tousled mess. I gave his cheek a light kiss, and got up, stretching as I did so.

If someone would have told me that I, Hermione Granger, would be madly in love with Draco Malfoy one day, I would have chucked them in the loony bin. Never would I have believed them.

But the fact was, we had been together for a little over a year now. A year and three months, to be exact. A year and three months, today.

He was planning on taking us out to an expensive restaurant; wine, Lionel Richie singing 'Hello' softly in the background, the whole deal. Since we hadn't been out in months, I figured this was his way of making up for all the late nights he had been having lately. I knew that being the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy had its perks, but it also had its downside. There were a lot of nights, since we had moved in together, that I had my dinner alone. Nights that I sat by the phone, waiting for him to call, praying that he was alright. And, as one of the elite team chosen to make sure that Voldemort's followers knew it was time to give it up, I had plenty of reasons to worry about him.

I took each kiss like it would be the last, and made the most out of each touch; enjoyed the laughter to the fullest, and at night when I laid down to sleep, thanked God for another day with him.

I shook my head. I don't know why I was getting so emotional. Never would I have thought I would be where I was today. With him. In this beautiful house. Happy, for the first time in so long, with so much loss and devastation still fresh for everyone that had been involved in the war.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I stepped out of the shower, and shook my head again at how silly it all was. I leaned down to brush my teeth and when I stood back up, he was behind me, smiling.

"Have I ever told you how sensual it is to watch you brush your teeth?"

"Don't be a liar," I told him, laughing.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "A guy can't pay his girlfriend a compliment these days, geez…"

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked him, turning around to wrap my arms around his waist.

"You know we're going out for dinner tonight."

"I know, but I just wondered what the rest of the day entailed."

"Well, we could just lie in bed all day, and let me show you how much I love you…" he trailed kisses down my neck, and I tried to shake off the goose bumps.

"Mmm. I just took a shower…"

"Oh, well, in that case, I should just go run my errands. Never would I want to make you take another unnecessary shower."

I lightly hit him, laughing at his sarcasm. "You know that's not what I meant, you git."

"Nope. It's too late. The mood has been ruined." He put his hand across his brow tragically.

I raised my eyebrow. 'I bet I could get it back."

He laughed. "I bet you could. But, I'm not going to give you a chance. I do have errands to run, dear."

"Fine." I pouted. "See you tonight?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him, and then let him go.

XxXxX

"Hungry?" he asked me, eyeing the huge meal that had just been set in front of us.

"Yes." And I took a huge bite of my salad, just to prove my point.

He rolled his eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Just about five times. But you can tell me again, if you like." I smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I met his eyes, and almost got lost in them. Never had I been the type of person that 'got lost' in someone's eyes, but I guess that was the effect he had on me. Turning me into a mushy romantic, that is.

"Hermione, I had something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

He said the words so simply, with no kind of segue at all, that I dropped my fork in surprise. Everyone turned to look as he got down on one knee in front of me.

"I love you, Hermione. Never would I have thought that I would be doing this, not with you. But the truth is that I can't see myself with anyone else, and I don't want anyone else. Just you and me, a family. I can't guarantee that it will always be happy, and that we'll never fight, but I can promise you my unconditional love, until the end of time. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak. I was frozen, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. And then I became aware of the tears streaming down my face, and I wiped them away distractedly.

"Of course. Oh Draco, of course I will, you idiot, why'd you even have to ask?" And that broke the moment, the restaurant laughed, and then Draco did as well.

"I love you." I told him, pulling him up to hug him tightly.

"I love you too." He pulled out the ring, and it was perfect. Once on my finger, I gazed at it, enthralled.

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"Because I know you. I knew you didn't want some huge gaudy thing, but you wanted people to be able to see it. So I chose something in between."

"It's perfect," I told him, and hugged him again. _Nothing can beat this moment_, I thought. I smiled up at my fiancé. "You're perfect."

XxXxX

"Our first Christmas as husband and wife," Draco remarked, handing me another gift.

"How does it feel?" I asked him.

"Like Christmas," he replied, and I laughed.

"Good, 'cause it is. Ooh, open that card. It's from me."

"It says 'open last'," he replied, smiling.

"I know, but I can't wait any longer. Just open it!"

He laughed as he tore the envelope, and then read the card. It dropped from his hand, and my heart stopped beating. I had thought it would be cute, a Christmas surprise, that he would be happy, but…

"Draco? Say something," I pleaded.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"You're pregnant."

I said nothing.

"You're pregnant!" And then he started laughing, whooping really. It was kind of scary.

"Draco?"

"You're pregnant!" And he picked me up and twirled me around.

I started laughing. I don't know why I had been so worried.

He finally set me down, and kissed me.

"Best Christmas present ever," he informed me.

"I'm glad you think so."

Never would I have thought I would be here right now. I guess you never know what's in store for you.

**Aww, so sweet and fluffy. Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review! Love from-writerchick13**


End file.
